Her Perfect Life
by TeahWeah
Summary: Alicia Spinnet thinks her life is perfect. Whatever happens, her life will always be perfect. AliciaGeorge, AliciaWarrington


Disclaimer: If only...

Title: Her Perfect Life.

Summary: Alicia Spinnet thinks her life is perfect; whatever happens, her life will always be perfect.

--------------------

Alicia Spinnet is content with her life.

Alicia remembers when she was younger when she noticed that something was wrong. While the other children she played with have two parents, she had only one. Her mother had always told her that "Dad" went off somewhere and will come back by the end of the year. Five years went by and as Alicia waits for the arrival of her father, the man that she looked up to never came.

Only when she was ten did she learn that a thing such as "divorce" exists and that Alicia carries her mother's last name instead of her father's.

While others would be somewhat traumatized by this fact, Alicia was indifferent. If her father did exist in her current life, she would have a love that needs sharing between two people—her mother and father. Alicia didn't want to share her love after knowing of the failure in courtship between her parents, in fact, she probably won't accept her father's love if he decides to come back; all those years as a child, her mother was always by her side telling Alicia all the important things in life—love, relationships, education and the need to foster those who are less fortunate.

Alicia Spinnet thinks she's the luckiest girl alive. Even without a father.

Starting Hogwarts was the most exciting thing that has ever happened to her in her childhood year. Her mother was hesitant to let her go since Alicia was her "little girl" and not to mention her mother would be alone once Alicia starts schooling. After a lot of consideration, her mother finally allowed the young Spinnet to attend Hogwarts.

Leaving the platform was almost too emotional for Alicia since it was the first time she has ever left home for more than a night. Alicia held on to her mother tightly by the wrist, hoping that she won't lose her forever and hoping that her mother would come with her to the boarding school. Alicia bit the collar of her shirt nervously as the last call for the student's to enter the train was shouted and when the train finally advanced and the sounds of the engine roars through the air, she forced her tears back to look for a compartment.

Her brown eyes met with darker ones in an almost empty compartment occupied by one person. A girl—tall for her age—with braids tied into a simple ponytail looked at Alicia and gave her a welcoming smile; they talked like the knew each other before and when they were placed in Gryffindor, both were beyond ecstatic. Angelina Johnson became Alicia's best friend ever since.

Angelina was a direct opposite of Alicia. Angelina was fierce; she was brave and would stand up for anyone's rights. Once, Alicia was bullied by Warrington and Pucey from Slytherin, Angelina wasn't reluctant to shout at the two boys at the Hogwarts' ground with more than twenty students watching. From that moment on, Alicia's respect towards Angelina increased. The two girls were just like any other best friends: fixing each other's hairs on weekends when they could stay up late, trading Chocolate Frog Cards with one another, forming a new passion towards the game of Quidditch and practising their Chaser skills as their first year rolled by.

Second year approaches, Angelina was the lucky one to get the position as a full-time Chaser. Alicia only sat on the bench as a reserve. She never played for the whole year.

But Alicia was still happy with her life.

One day, while practising, the two girls stumbled upon a blonde and nearly scrawny First Year playing on the Quidditch pitch by her own. That was when Katie Bell became their friend; turning the duo into a trio. Young and sweet Katie Bell who would listen to all your problems and give you witty remarks as an answer as a way to cheer you up. 'Bless her,' Alicia smiles every time the thought of Katie passed her.

Finally, Alicia entered the Quidditch pitch in her third year; she was considered as one of the star Chaser after Angelina and Katie. Alicia was never first in anything between the three. Not the first kiss a bloke, not the first to get a boy to ask her out, not the first to wake up in the morning or even not the first to lose her virginity. It was always Angelina and Katie first.

When it comes to physical appearance, Alicia isn't so bad. She's considered as pretty, but pretty is below the word 'beautiful'. Angelina was a beauty in her own rights with her exotic look—dark skin, soft braids and a slim yet sporty figure (from Quidditch) that made any red-blooded male to turn their heads. Angelina is—without a doubt—the hottest out of them three.

Katie, on the other hand, lost her "scrawny" figure in her fourth year and developed a look of a perfect princess. Wavy blonde hair that shines, perfect straight teeth that shows a stunning smile and blue eyes that winks to you with wittiness.

Standing next to the other two, Alicia considered herself as a 'plain jane' with her natural tanned skin, brown curly hair and normal brown eyes. That's what Alicia thinks of herself; And when she heard the Slytherin boys in her year calling them three 'The Vicious Lionesses', Alicia wondered why she was considered as one of 'The Vicious Lioness',

Alicia Spinnet doesn't complain. Her life was good.

She never stood out in her years in Hogwarts either. Angelina was extremely popular with her looks and talent in Quidditch. Angelina was the Quidditch captain who brought the Gryffindor glory getting the Cup in their last year in Hogwarts. Katie, being the youngest, gets a lot of attention amongst their group; she was considered as the 'baby' who needs attention because there were times when Katie was reckless. Not to mention, Katie was known after the cursed necklace incident when Alicia left Hogwarts.

The most interesting thing that happened to Alicia was when Miles Bletchley cursed her eyebrows to grow ten times its normal length; and it's not even a positive memory!

Sixth year rolled on and George Weasley asked Alicia out to the Yule Ball. A serious relationship never formed between them but they were best friends "with benefits". Flings thrown here and there when loneliness occurs. Or boredom. Her heart was intact to him and he never knew.

Then, George left in her Seventh Year. Up to the sky with his brother next to him on a broom; one of the brooms still with chains on it. The sunset behind them the same shade of their hair. He was gone. Alicia needs to move on, but each step she takes is another ache to her heart

Alicia hated her life. Just that period of time and for the first time ever, Alicia loathes her life.

When one day she couldn't contain herself any longer, Alicia Spinnet broke down behind the Quidditch stands. She was howling to the air, tears gushing from her eyes and wondering why in the hell must George left her like that or even asked her if she wants to be an official couple before he left. She was miserable and she was a huge mess.

Alicia was crying so hard that she didn't noticed a pair of icy blue eyes looking at her. Not until the owner of those blue eyes gave a small cough for her to acknowledge.

Warrington. Christopher Warrington. Seventh year Slytherin Chaser. The one who bullied her when they were younger.

She was waiting for a remark from him. Waiting for a jeer. Anything that might make her breaks down even more.

All he did was gave her a handkerchief for her to wipe her tears away and sat next to her, looking at the grass below them as if sitting next to a Gryffindor girl is something he does everyday. As if it was civil. Normal. And, she, acting like it's normal to pour out all her problems to him, all her worries about how she is shunned from her friends, how she can never leave a mark on Hogwarts and about her broken heart.

A flaming kiss was what she got after she finished. A kiss and so much more. Right there, on that spot. On the grounds with the damp grass below them. Her worries were gone; Christopher Warrington is now a replacement for George Weasley.

Alicia thought life couldn't be better. Warrington was gentler than George ever was; he whispers things to her ears that make her stomach ties into a tight knot, send icy chills down her spine to the point she felt frozen just like the way his eyes stares into her hazel ones and when he touches her she feels her skin burns to the point where she thinks that he will leave scorching trails on her body. It was an affair that would cause stir around the Hogwarts grounds; Warrington and Alicia remains each other's little secret until after they graduate.

It wasn't eight months after they started their affair when another thing happened. Alicia was spending a night at Warrington's mansion when bile started to rise to her throat. Pulling the sheets to his bed away, she ran to the bathroom to clear out the contents of her stomach.

Warrington stirred on his side of the bed to find it empty and saw the bathroom door opened. Hearing the sound from the bathroom was the thing that made him get up but seeing Alicia kneeling on the floor and emptying her bile was the view that froze him.

When she was finally done, she turned to him. Looked into those blue eyes that she loves so much and all he did was turned away; avoids the gaze of _her_ eyes and she instantly knew what he was thinking. Without saying anything else, Alicia exited the bathroom, grabbed her clothes that were strewn on the floor and left the mansion with saline rolling down her cheeks. She was at the peak of her life and she felt like falling down.

She's shattered now. Into a million pieces. Even with a spell like '_reparo'_, she cannot be restored. Small pieces will always fail to make its way into the actual pieces. Because magic isn't perfect like that. Magic can't fix a broken life. And aborting the baby isn't an option; she's not that cruel. Her mother didn't raise her to kill others be it her own child who is yet to develop fully.

Two days later, he came to her. Kissed her on both cheeks and then the lips with both his hands on her waist. He asked her to marry him because in that society it was a taboo to carry a pre-marital child and she never knew what got her to agree with him. She took his proposal, got a diamond ring for it and never knew if he loves her.

Sometimes she convinces herself he loves her. Even during a small ceremony of their wedding, she pretends to be the princess locked up in the tower; Warrington the knight in shining armour to save her from all her distress. Angelina and Katie accepted her decision to wed a former Slytherin; suspicious at first but the scepticism evaporated as quickly as it came.

Alicia considered herself a 'happy bunny'; even without a father to walk her down the aisle, even with brides maid who looks more beautiful than the bride herself and even with a soon-to-be-husband who never said the three magical words to her before.

It could be worse; she could be selling her body in some run down club somewhere.

The baby came and for the first time in her life; he was perfect. Curly dark blonde hair that came from his father, light brown eyes with light brown skin. Perfection on a human being. Warrington was happy; an heir. A boy. An heir. That was all.

Yes, even with a husband who never said 'I love you' to her, Alicia is convinced that a part of Warrington loves her even though their marriage was forced by themselves. Even with two friends who lives a terrific life—better than her's—Alicia is content with her own family and is thankful for her appearance. Others might have the almost perfect life with their "perfect family", "perfect homes" and a "perfect job". Alicia has the perfect baby and a husband who took her for who she is, even _if_ he doesn't love her.

She will never know the answer to Christopher's real feelings.

Alicia thinks her life is perfect. No matter what.

--------------------

Author's notes:

-Didn't know where the story went towards the end. Some of the things that weren't planned somehow ended up in the story. Like the last pairing.

-This is not how I _actually_ view Alicia. I just find her neglected from the books.

-If reviewed, thank you very much. I am grateful for it.


End file.
